This invention relates to a low-profile flash pan for managing water infiltration into buildings, and more specifically, water infiltration between exterior cladding and windows. The present system is especially applicable for installation in residential homes and other light-frame structures. Generally, these buildings have increased potential for moisture problems due to energy-efficient construction techniques which emphasize a low level of air leakage. The problems are especially prevalent in colder climates. For these structures, the most effective way to control excessive moisture is to maintain a reasonable level of indoor humidity. In warmer southern climates, problems more often result from moisture coming in from the outside rather than the indoor humidity being too high. This moisture often becomes trapped within the wall cavities. Excessive moisture can decay wood if the moisture remains for extended periods at temperatures greater than approximately 50 degrees F.
According to the National Home Builders Association, the most frequent source of water intrusion is windows. Water frequently enters window locations in two ways—either at the joint around the perimeter of the window, or through seams and joints in the window construction itself. As a first line of defense, builders caulk joints in and around the windows, and install flashing intended to divert water flow away from these interstices. Homeowners are then advised to frequently and thoroughly inspect the windows, flashing, and sealant/caulk. Any damaged flashing should be repaired or replaced immediately. Any cracked or deteriorated sealants should be immediately repaired or removed and replaced. It is also recommended that periodic moisture testing be done to check for any potential problem areas.
The reality for most homeowners is a general failure to consistently inspect and properly maintain windows. Moreover, because the location of water entry is often difficult to see, any damage occurring behind the exterior cladding frequently cannot be detected by visual inspection. If undetected or ignored, continued water intrusion will ultimately damage building sheathing and wood structural members. In addition to this physical damage, moisture problems in the home are being linked to personal injury based on the severe allergic reactions some people have to molds that grow in moistened areas inside the walls.